Facing Difficult Challenges as a Warrior
by YuriChan220
Summary: Upgrades can really make a difference.


**Facing Difficult Challenges as a Warrior**

 **Pairing: Fighter x Paladin**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I'm back with another Bikini Warriors's fanfic! This time, I thought about Fighter getting new weapons since in the RPG world, upgrades are very important. So, I hope you all enjoy this story as well~!**

Fighter stands in a battle position against another female swordsman with short blonde hair and cold gray eyes and silver armor and a cape. She didn't know how or why this woman came out of nowhere, but she looked like an enemy. The rest of the Bikini Warriors, Paladin, Mage and Dark Elf, stand behind Fighter, also in their battle positions just in case this warrior tries to gain the upper hand.

The short haired woman makes an immediate lunge at Fighter, in which she dodges and tries to strike her. But to her surprise, the woman's sword clashes with hers with full force, sending the red-haired warrior back a few feet. Fighter manages to hold her ground while sliding and stops. She pants for a second before charging at the short blonde woman, but she just raises her sword from behind, making both of the blades clash again. The short haired woman jumps far from Fighter, gets into fighting stance and jumps in while raising her sword. Fighter raises her wooden shield to defend herself, but as the large sword comes in contact with the shield, it begins to shatter, making the red-haired warrior fall on her butt.

"N-no way!" Fighter stutters as she looks at her shattered defense weapon. "How did she manage to break my shield!?"

She quickly gets back on her feet and tries to charge at the silent, cold woman. Swords clash again, but due to the short haired woman's strength being greater than Fighter's, she pushes the red-haired warrior with full force, sending her flying to the ground, hard. She takes a look at her sword, which is severely damaged from the last clash.

"Dang!" Fighter growls. "How in the world is she stronger than me!?"

The short haired woman is about to strike her again when an energy ball comes flying towards her, in which she dodges in time. However, while in the air, Paladin takes the chance to strike at the short haired woman and successfully hits her. The force is so great that it sends the short haired woman flying to the ground, hard, creating a huge puff of dust.

Paladin lands on her feet and points her great sword at the woman. "You dare hurt our friend? I'll make sure I'll knock some sense into you some more until you're dead!"

The short haired woman doesn't say a word as she leaps away in retreat.

"Dang it, she's gone!" Paladin says as she turns to the red-haired woman and rushes to her aid. "Fighter! Are you okay?"

Fighter groans a little as she recovers slowly from her injury. "Yes. Thanks for saving me." She then looks up at the blonde. "By the way, how did you get so strong? I mean, I've never seen you hit an enemy that hard before."

The beautiful blonde woman giggles as she raises her great sword. "Well, to tell you the truth, I had a few upgrades on it."

"Upgrades?" Mage asks while walking over to Fighter and hands her a healing potion.

"Yep!"

"Upgrades can cost a lot of money, you know?" Dark Elf says.

Fighter raises an eyebrow. "So, how did you afford your upgrades on your weapon?" Then, it hits her. "Don't tell me . . ."

Paladin laughs nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "W-well, I may have attracted a few men or so to give me enough coins to give my sword to the weapons smith."

"A weapons smith?" Fighter says while scratching her head. "No wonder you were gone for such a long time."

"Eh?"

"We were staying at a log cabin for the night when you had disappeared all of a sudden," Dark Elf says. "And this is where you were during that time?"

"Yes," Paladin answers quietly.

"Who is this weapon smith anyway?" Mage asks.

"I believe her name is Cattleya," Paladin replies. "She manages a weapons smithing shop in this town, so I sort of ran into her while taking my walk. She offered to upgrade my weapon a bit to make my blade a bit stronger than it was before, which was very nice of her by the way."

"Ah, I see," Fighter says. "Well, let's go meet her then."

"Great idea!" Mage says.

* * *

"Oh, welcome!" a beautiful woman with black hair tied into a low ponytail greets as the Bikini Warriors enter the shop.

As the woman turns, the four girls were shocked to see the size of Cattleya's breasts.

"Whoa!" All four of them say in unison.

Cattleya just smiles, already knowing what they were implying. "I know. So, what can I help you with?"

Fighter walks up to the weapons smith and shows her the damaged sword and explains the situation. Cattleya nods in understanding while taking the sword and examining it.

"I see," she says while raising it. "This sword can be repaired, so no worries. This might take until tomorrow for the repair. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Fighter replies. "But can you please make this sword a bit stronger than that woman's. I wanna teach her a lesson for damaging it in the first place!"

"I'll try my best," Cattleya says.

Fighter glances at Paladin, who is rubbing her own breasts while looking at Cattleya's with envy.

"No fair," the blonde whines while pouting in a adorable way. "How come she gets to have breasts that large, but I can't?"

Fighter chooses to ignore her and turns to the weapons smith. "How much do I owe you for the repair?"

"Well, a simple repair costs about 50 coins," Cattleya replies. "But an upgrade can cost about 1000 to 1500 coins."

"1500!?" Fighter exclaims. "I don't have that much money!"

"Don't worry, don't worry~!" Paladin says as she hands Cattleya a full bag of coins. "I got 150 right here from entertaining about 20 men for the past few days. Using my body as entertainment really pays off~!"

"Really?" Fighter raises en eyebrow.

"Thanks," Cattleya says. "I'll have this ready by tomorrow."

Later that night, while Mage and Dark Elf are asleep, Fighter looks out the window, watching the stars when she hears some footsteps coming toward her. She turns and sees Paladin smiling her beautiful smile.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yes," Fighter replies. "I'm bummed that my shield broke from that woman and I know Cattleya can't repair shields."

Paladin takes a few steps closer and leans close to the red-haired woman. "Well, maybe you don't have to be so bummed for much longer."

"Huh?" Fighter sits up while having a confused look on her face, but her eyes widen when Paladin shows her a brand new pentagon shaped shield that's silver and has a silhouette of a lion colored yellow with a blue circle around it.

"Whoa!" Fighter bolts up out of bed and takes the shield. "Wh-where did you get this!?"

"I sort of used the rest of my own money to buy this for you," Paladin answers. "It didn't cost much, but I heard from the clerk that it's ten times stronger than your original shield. So, I hope you like it."

Fighter just smiles and gives her comrade a hug. "Thanks, Paladin. You're truly a life saver, even though you can be annoying at times."

The beautiful blonde giggles as she returns the hug. "No problem. I'm glad I could be of help."

Since going on journeys with her, Paladin and Fighter are getting along a lot better than before, not that they were fighting when they first met or anything, but since then, they've been helping each other a lot these days. Even when Mage and Dark Elf came in the picture, Fighter and Paladin continue to be good friends.

Now all they need to do is get Fighter's upgraded sword and settle the score with that powerful warrior with the cape.

* * *

Back in the shop the next morning, Cattleya hands Fighter her newly repaired weapon, now with a stronger blade. Fighter thanks her and the four warriors leave the shop to look for the short haired woman they came across in the forest. At first, they don't see her as they assume that she's somewhere else until Fighter looks up and sees the short haired woman leaping to strike her down. Fighter dodges in time and equips herself with her new shield and stands in battle position while pointing her sword at her.

"You!" she shouts. "We have a score to settle!"

The woman finally speaks, but in a cold tone. "So what? You're just going to lose like last time." She takes a step forward while gesturing towards herself. "I believe I didn't introduce myself. I'm Claire."

"My name's Fighter," the red-haired woman says. "Now let's get this over with!" She waves her sword.

"Bring it."

The short haired woman charges at Fighter, in which she dodges. While landing on her feet, Claire tries to strike again, but this time Fighter parries the attack, making the Claire, stumble back, but fall to the ground.

"Wow!" Fighter exclaims with glee. "I guess Cattleya did a really nice job of repairing and upgrading my weapon!"

"Fool," Claire says while still wearing a cold expression. "Even if you have a stronger weapon, you'll never defeat me."

"Try me!" Fighter challenges.

Claire jumps in the air with her sword raised and prepares to strike at red-haired woman. Fighter raises her shield just in time to block it. A huge spark appears from that hard clash. After struggling for a short period of time, Fighter pushes away the sword and slashes Claire in the arm, making a deep cut on it. While bleeding, Claire doesn't care and keeps on fighting. Swords clash and clash with sparks flying everywhere while the rest of the party watches in excitement.

"Fighter's really getting stronger!" Mage says.

"It's because of the upgrade Cattleya did," Dark Elf explains.

"Go, Fighter, go!" Mage cheers with a fist pumped in the air.

Fighter and Claire keep clashing swords until they leap away from each other, panting.

"Not gonna lie to you," Claire says. "You're stronger than before. I'll give you that."

"Thanks to my upgraded weapon," Fighter says.

"But this ends now." Claire raises her sword, ready to charge at the red-haired woman.

"Bring it on." Fighter waves her sword while in her battle position.

Paladin, Dark Elf and Mage lean closer as they wait for the two warriors to make their move. After a few more seconds, both of them charge at each other at the same time and swing their swords. It happened so fast that they just appeared on the other side in a flash.

"Oh, no!" Mage gasps while trembling. "I-it's a stand off!"

Both Claire and Fighter stand there, not moving a muscle as the wind blows past them. Paladin's expression becomes worrisome and scared while Mage clings onto Dark Elf shaking in fear, while the dark-skinned warrior puts an arm around her for comfort. Just then, the three of them gasp as Fighter goes down on one knee, probably feeling severely injured from the huge strike. However, as they look over at Claire, they see some blood splatter out from her body, mostly in the chest area and collapses face down while it creating a puddle of blood from her body.

Smiles slowly appear on the three warrior's faces as Fighter gets up on her feet and raises her sword.

"Victory is mine!" she says.

Her three comrades run over to congratulate her while Paladin comes and hugs her. Fighter spins her around a bit before facing the beautiful blonde.

"You did it!" Paladin says happily. "You did it!"

"Thanks, Paladin!" Fighter says. "I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!"

"Well done," Dark Elf says while crossing her arms. "Upgrades really do make a difference, after all."

"Hooray for victory!" Mage cheers.

Fighter continues to stare at the beautiful blonde before involuntarily leaning in and gives her a peck on the cheek, which makes her blush.

"E-eh!? Did you just . . ." Paladin is so speechless from Fighter doing that.

The redhead just giggles. "It's just another way of saying 'thank you'." It is then that she notices that the blonde falls backwards and faints while her hands are on her cheeks, smiling.

"P-Paladin?" Fighter stutters. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think that kiss was a little too much for her," Mage says.

"Paladin doesn't think so," Dark Elf says.

The beautiful blonde sighs happily while still blushing. "Ah, yes~! Please kiss me some more~!"

Fighter, Dark Elf and Mage can't help but smile at this cute moment as they help their friend up as the blonde snaps out of her trance. She then faces Fighter while putting her hands on her shoulders and immediately returns the kiss on the cheek. Fighter raises her hand up to her cheek and while it feels warm, she stares at the blonde with a surprised look.

"It's my way of saying congratulations," Paladin says. "After all, you did defeat Claire with that newly upgraded sword and shield I gave you."

Fighter nods. "Yes, I did. So, thank you."

"Hey, let's all celebrate Fighter's victory by going to a nice restaurant," Dark Elf suggests.

"Yes!" Paladin says. "That's a good idea!"

"Count me in!" Fighter says while pumping a fist.

"I'm in!" Mage chimes in.

Then, the four Bikini Warriors pump fists in the air while Fighter says in unison, "LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope this is an okay one-shot. It took a lot to come up with another warrior. Oh, and Claire is from "Claymore". Though I don't know much about her since I haven't watched the rest of the series, I can tell that she's a good fighter. So, I decided to add her in there.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
